All Might vs Reinhardt
Overwatch vs My Hero Academia! Which one of these hulking champions of justice will take this bout of honor? All Might Reinhardt EP: In the near future, a scientific breakthrough was to happen, highly advanced factories of mass-production were to revolutionize how the world worked forever, in a matter of months, even the most poor and underdeveloped of nations were brimming with prosperity and life. Fushi: However, a single accident spawned the most bloody conflict known to mankind. The Omnica corporation, the ones responsible for these advancements, began to realize programming bugs that slowed down the production of their products, and soon after, under accusations of corporate fraud, they were forcefully shut down. Their factories and machines with them. However, unbeknownst to them, they were not deactivated, but lay dormant, as the AI they programmed to mass-produce their goods began to devellop a soul under everyone's noses... EP: Suddenly, the machines that once served humanity began to rebel, creating hundreds upon hundreds of highly advanced war machines hellbent on destroying humanity....of course. Fushi: This led to the creation of the elite military division called the Crusaders, essentially giant men with giant armour and giant hammers that whacked shit, fun! EP: Their headquarters were situated in the old castle of Eichenwalde, near Stuttgart, Germany. and Amongst them was Reinhardt Wilhelm, an outstanding military officer who was adopted into the program, times were great...until... Fushidara: The castle was besieged by hordes of Bastion units, and of the program, few survived. The man responsible for the creation of the group was slain in battle, and the crusaders were no more, desperate to find a new home, Reinhardt was eventually accepted into the newly-formed Overwatch Strike team, and fought on the side for world peace ever since. EP: Overwatch's golden days were numbered, however. Accusations of corruption came from the very people they tried to protect. On top of infighting between sub divisions AND repeated decay from the likes of Talon...Overwatch began to crumble until one day... Fushidara: Overwatch's repeated battering took it's toll. An Explosion at the Swiss headquarters took out the heads of the organization, and Overwatch was no more. EP: However...this was far from a smart move. As soon as Overwatch was shut down, the world was flung into chaos once more, the tensions between humans and Omnics grew with each passing day, Talon grew more and more powerful, and many organizations began doing everything in their power to get more. Fushi: Thankfully, those who would not stand for this didn't. Finally, one day, the former agents were called into action once more. Overwatch reawoke. EP: As said before, Reinhardt's arsenal consists of his crusader armour hand a GIANT ASS ROCKET HAMMER which he uses to bitchslap EVERYTHING, even being able to fire off a flaming projectile that I can only imagine is rocket fuel at the opponent. And this has enough power to blast apart a whole group of Bastion war machines in one hit. Fushidara: His armour comes with a projectable barrier field which is capable of defending itself against even the heaviest of fire. It is also rocket powered, enabling him to charge at high speeds with devastating power. EP: And the punch this guy packs in his hammer is no joke either. He can slam it into the ground so hard, that it creates a small earthquake!!! Fushidara: However, Reinhardt has his shortcomings. For one, he's 61! And every time he charges, it triggers his chronic back pain! EP: Also, Reinhardt's shield has a weak point. If the center takes too much damage, the whole thing would come off, just like that! Also, if it takes too much damage, the shield will shatter and take a while to recharge itself. Fushidara: Invincible or not, Reinhardt is a seasoned veteran, and will not wane in the face of evil or old age. Reinhardt: I have been called.....I must answer.....Always..... For Honor! - Fight! Results Category:EPKingMaster Season 1 Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed VS Debates